


A Star Among the Moons

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [4]
Category: Firefly, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truthfully, Boromir does not know what draws him to the girl; she would be more suited to Faramir than to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crickets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/gifts).



His father does not approve of the girl. It is possibly the first time that he has not approved of something that Boromir has taken on since he was a boy. His father says that she will make him soft, and he may be right - he is gentle with her, careful. Truthfully, Boromir does not know what draws him to the girl; she would be more suited to Faramir than to him.

But draw him she does, and he finds himself visiting her in the Houses often.

His father calls her a harlot, whore, witch, but it is easy to see that the first two do not apply (though he does wonder that she has cast him under her spell). Nay, she is naught but innocent.

"What are you thinking?" she asks, sweeping a hand through his hair.

Boromir smiles up at her. "Nothing," he replies. She frowns like she knows he might be lying. "You?"

She is silent for a long while before she answers. "What will happen to Gondor when you leave and do not come back."


	2. Chapter 2

She does not want him to leave. "Your brother," she says. "He is the one who should go. He is the dreamer."

Boromir isn't sure what to say to that—neither he nor Faramir have spoken about his journey to anyone save their father.

"But I must," he says at last.

"I know," she says sadly. "You must go and you cannot come back. Gondor will need its king and its steward and you cannot be one and will not be the other."

"What are you talking about, Little One?" Her words are cryptic, dreadful, and he is once again reminded of his father's warnings. Perhaps the girl _is_ a witch.

She closes her eyes and shudders. "The eye," she moans. "It watches us all, waiting. It can see beyond the far reaches of the world." A frown creases her forehead, and Boromir longs to smooth it away. "It tempts you. It tempts us all."

He doesn't understand what she means, but the words send a chill down his spine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Only Held by Gravity (The Chronal Navigation Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511571) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk)




End file.
